Promesa
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Kirino Tsubaki era conocida entre las madres de su barrio por ser alguien afable, trabajadora y, sobre todo, sosegada, muy sosegada. Lo suficiente como para concienciarse de que contemplaría el nuevo peinado de su hijo Ranmaru durante una buena temporada. Eso sí, no le quedaba nada mal. Side Story I de "Distancia".


Wow, es un record que venga con otra historia una semana después de publicar un capítulo. Es más, lo he terminado demasiado pronto; ahora ya no tengo sorpresa de San Valentín.

No penséis que era una historia para dicho día, sino que se trata de una historia extra, una side story, que proviene de mi no-tan-reciente fic "Distancia", y por ello, está basada en dicha historia. Así que leerlo podéis leerlo si buscáis algo de ocio, pero seguramente no entenderíais algunos desvaríos sucedidos en el primer capítulo.

Mejor no me entretengo más. Que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

**SSI — Promesa**

Kirino Tsubaki era conocida entre las madres de su barrio por ser alguien afable, trabajadora y, sobre todo, sosegada, muy sosegada.

Irradiaba una sensación tan relajante a su alrededor que algunas se cuestionaban si la mujer sabía poner más caras aparte de aquella sonrisa sacada de una fotografía. Esa tarde, cuando la vieron yendo en dirección a su casa, ninguna se atrevió a conversar con ella.

En la mano izquierda llevaba un par de bolsas, probablemente los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche, mientras que con la derecha cargaba a duras penas el pequeño cuerpo de una niña embarrada y herida de coletas rosas. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y miraba de vez en cuando hacia los lados para luego esconder su cara llena de tierra tras su espalda. Era enternecedora la escena... o mejor dicho, lo sería para cualquiera que no tuviese un conocimiento mínimo sobre la familia Kirino.

Primero, cabe destacar que la criaturita no se trataba biológicamente de una infante femenina; al contrario, sus actos temerarios y propio de los hombres lo clasificaban en dicha categoría, por muy malinterpretable que fuese su aspecto amarico... ¡afeminado! Y en segundo lugar, la mueca sonriente de la señora Kirino era perturbadora; no había que tener dos dedos de frente para adivinar que se estaba cuestionando si los dioses no se equivocaron al escoger el sexo de su bebé a la hora de dar a luz en el hospital.

Tanto vecinos como madres y viejas chismosas se quedaron mirándolos en silencio, al igual que en el cuento de «El traje nuevo del emperador». Aunque, al contrario de lo que sucedía en la historia, la gente guardaba en su interior comentarios sobre lo bien que le quedaban las coletas a Ranmaru. Después de todo, ¿quién se acercaría a tu vecina y su hijo y diría: «Parece una niña de verdad con ese peinado, pero se ve adorable»? Obviamente nadie... ¿no?

A su vez, Tsubaki ya hacía rato que no percibía las miradas de los residentes del barrio. Al principio resultó incómodo, era una experiencia nueva e inusual que sería añadida a su historial de vida. Sin embargo, esa incomodidad fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta casi extinguirse. Y al momento pensó que, después de todo, esto no era para tanto.

Había visto a Ranmaru ser el niño más feliz del mundo, y eso era suficiente para ella.

* * *

No era la primera vez que asistía a uno de los partidos de su hijo, y, como era de esperarse, sabía dónde debía de ir a verlos. Los encuentros se realizaban en el campo de su colegio, después de clases. Esa información sería útil si no fuera porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones no llegaba a tiempo para presenciarlo de principio a fin. Trabajaba en una panadería asentada en la calle de tiendas, le pagaban bien y no era un empleo para nada complicado, aunque sí que se encontraba algo lejos de su casa. Y ni hablar ya de la escuela.

Cada vez que cruzaba la entrada principal y se dirigía al campo de fútbol a toda pastilla, aparte de no quitarse el pañuelo de la cabeza y los rastros de harina de la nariz, cuando lo veía jugar no podía evitar animarlo sin centrarse en cómo iba el marcador.

Porque, a pesar de que estaba jugando a su deporte favorito y ganando el partido, Ranmaru no sonreía.

A Tsubaki se le partía siempre el corazón. Y, por si fuera poco, no conocía los motivos de ello; y eso la entristecía, especialmente porque su hijo desde muy pequeño fue una persona bastante reservada, tendía a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo.

Esta vez, gracias a que la dueña tuvo consideración con ella, fue capaz de salir temprano del trabajo. Aun así el resultado no fue diferente de otros días. La decisión de hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche, para luego no tener que recorrer el doble, no había sido la más acertada. De nuevo, pensó mientras corría, se le olvidó que gestionar el tiempo no era lo suyo.

Apenas era capaz de incorporarse correctamente cuando se paró en la puerta del recinto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la señora Kirino, cargando como podía las dos bolsas de la compra, atravesase un enorme árbol, cuya rama estaba rota, plantado a su lado, dirigiéndose a los terrenos traseros del colegio. Además de extenso, la zona estaba principalmente compuesta por tierra, salvo unos espacios verdes y árboles distribuidos por los límites de la escuela. Tsubaki directamente giró a su izquierda, y llegó al campo de fútbol en menos de dos docenas de pasos.

Había unos cuantos padres parados por todo el perímetro, mientras que sus hijos estaban jugando dentro de él.

Era curioso y extraño a la vez, Ranmaru no se encontraba entre ellos.

«¿Lo habrán puesto hoy en el banquillo?»

Pero nada, ni siquiera lo vio sentado cerca del entrenador. Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Sus ojos fueron de persona en persona, tratando de localizar a un niño de pelo rosa como ella. No podía ser nada difícil. Y sin embargo, o bien no había ninguna cabellera con una tonalidad rosada más que el suyo, o es que acababa de descubrir que era daltónica. En cualquier caso, ahí sin duda no estaba.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Ran-chan? —murmuró la señora Kirino, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro y disimulando su preocupación.

—Disculpe, ¿acaba de decir «Ran-chan»?

Ante la voz suave que le había hablado de pronto, Tsubaki se volteó. No era usual ver una mujer como la que tenía delante todos los días. Su vestimenta era sobria pero le daba cierto toque regio a su postura, le sacaba media cabeza y, aunque intuía de que se trataba de la madre de alguien, ni lo aparentaba ni la había visto con anterioridad. Si fuese así, estaba segura de que no se habría olvidado de su cara morenita, con esos enormes ojos oscuros y el cabello largo, ondulado y con greñas, de un color castaño desvaído.

Todos esos detalles, sin embargo, no fueron lo que le llamaron la atención.

—Sí, así es. Es el nombre de mi hijo. ¿De qué lo conoce?

—Lo suponía —sonrió—. Mi hijo Takuto me ha hablado mucho sobre él. Estuvo rogándome si podía asistir al partido de hoy, y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por el chico, así que vine también. Me imaginé que eras su madre por el parecido: cabellera rosa y de viva mirada azul. Oh, lo siento, todavía no me he presentado, qué modales los míos... Me llamo Shindou Kana.

—Kirino Tsubaki, igualmente. Shindou-san, ¿por casualidad no habrá visto a mi hijo? Llevo buscándolo durante un buen rato, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

—Sí, hace un instante estuvo jugando en el campo como los demás. Estaba defendiendo bastante bien hasta que, a pocos minutos de comenzar el segundo tiempo, mi hijo entró y se lo llevó, así, sin más. Aún sigo un poco conmocionada por ello; es la primera vez que veo a Takuto comportarse de ese modo.

Por la expresión de la señora Shindou, debía de estar más o menos igual de preocupada por su hijo que ella del suyo. Al contrario que ella, Tsubaki sabía controlar bastante ese nerviosismo, por lo que, cuando habló, no parecía que estuviese muriéndose por ver con urgencia a su bebé. Su prioridad ahora era encontrarlo. Y cuanto antes.

—¿Sabes adónde han podido ir?

—Ahora que lo dices... Creo que comentaron algo sobre ir a la enfermería. Hace poco que se fueron, así que deben de seguir allí.

La madre de Kirino le agradeció y, con prisas, cargó con las bolsas de la compra en dirección al lugar mencionado. Durante el trayecto, no se cruzó con nadie, todo era bastante silencioso, demasiado para su gusto. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, la distancia fue acortándose gradualmente junto a su velocidad; de estar corriendo como en una película de invasiones alienígenas pasó a caminar a un ritmo lento pero constante. Pronto se halló bajo un cartel que ponía «Enfermería», y estaba por abrir la puerta...

—¡Eres un imbécil, Ran-chan! ¡El imbécil más imbécil de todos los imbéciles!

Kirino Tsubaki se detuvo en el último segundo ante el grito -o más bien insulto- de estos momentos.

Rápidamente, la madre de Ranmaru se agachó y, de cuclillas, fue deslizando la puerta, poco a poco y con lentitud. Cuando el hueco fue lo bastante grande, posó su ojo y comenzó a espiar la sala. Había las típicas estanterías grises que recordaba de su juventud, un escritorio, un par de camas blancas y, sobre una de ellas, se encontraba su querido hijo. Y, junto a él, otro muchacho de su edad y que adivinó que se trataba del hijo de Shindou Kana. Contuvo la respiración. Por lo que observaba, no era conveniente entrar ahora y meterse en lo que aparentaba ser una discusión en toda regla.

Y, en efecto, así era.

—Sí, lo entiendo, soy un imbécil, pero no hace falta que me lo repitas. Y encima tres veces —refunfuñó Ranmaru.

—Es porque no lo entiendes. ¿Por qué viniste? Listo, con esto debe de ser suficiente.

—Vendas mejor de lo que pensaba.

—No cambies de tema —espetó el joven, serio. «Takuto», si no recordaba mal.

Debía de detenerlos antes de que aquello fuera a peor, era su deber como adulta. No obstante, había algo que le decía que no tenía vela en este entierro. Al final, y vergüenza debía de darle sinceramente, decidió observarlos un rato más, con el puño en su pecho y la respiración pausada.

Entretanto, Shindou terminó por sentarse en la silla más cercana y exhalar aire; para ser joven, se veía tan cansado como un adulto.

—Pero en serio, ¿cómo se te ocurre jugar con la pierna en ese estado? ¿Creías que nadie se daría cuenta hasta que pitaran el final del partido? —le regañó.

—Ta-kun, suenas como una madre sobreprotectora —comentó Kirino, pero pronto se vio obligado a desviar la vista ante la mirada enfurecida de su compañero—. ¡Oh, vamos, no es grave! —se incorporó de un salto—. ¿Lo ves? No es para tanto. —Sin embargo a los pocos segundos sus pies flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse en su hombro para no caer. Tanto a Shindou como a Tsubaki el corazón les dio un vuelco.

—Da igual lo que digas, es evidente que no estás en condiciones para regresar.

La expresión de Ranmaru se convirtió en todo un poema: no le hacía gracia tener que quedarse en la enfermería observando, sin embargo, en su posición no tenía derecho a contradecirle; mejor dicho, no ganaría nada haciéndolo. De modo que permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo. No pegó un grito, pero sí masculló algo entre dientes, algo que Tsubaki no alcanzó a escuchar.

Takuto clavó los ojos sobre su hijo.

Y entonces comenzó a llorar.

—¿Ta-kun? Oye, ¿no te sientes bien? ¿Quieres descansar?

Ranmaru no sabía qué hacer, se sentía confundido y el pánico no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Jamás había lidiado con llorones, y menos aún, a los que lloraban así, de repente, sin una razón aparente. A su vez, su madre, aún escondida tras la puerta, lo fue comprendiendo lentamente.

Era la única opción posible. Al fin y al cabo, ella se sentía de la misma forma.

—¿Por qué no se lo contaste a tus padres, o al entrenador? O incluso a mí... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hiciste daño cuando te caíste de aquel árbol? ¿Por qué...?

La voz del muchacho sonaba ahogada para los dos Kirino, y culpable, y preocupada. Fue en ese momento cuando ambos alcanzaron la misma conclusión.

Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Shindou Takuto.

Ranmaru los había recibido, al igual que su mano logró posarse sobre el pelo rizado del chico y empezó a acariciarlos suavemente.

—Si te duele, dilo... Idiota.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, lo siento. —Hubo una breve pausa que para Tsubaki, sin embargo, se le tornó eterna. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando su hijo volvió a hablar—. Si te digo la verdad, duele, ¡y mucho! —rió—. Pero es que quería jugar hoy como sea.

»Mi madre no ha faltado a verme ni una sola vez desde mi primer partido —la mencionada se enderezó de forma instintiva tras oír su nombre—, pero porque está trabajando nunca consigue llegar para cuando inicia el partido, y en ocasiones hasta no me doy cuenta de que está hasta que termina. No es que no esté feliz, todo lo contrario. Es solo que... bueno, no puedo evitar preguntarme por ella mientras juego. Dónde está, por qué tarda, si va a llegar a tiempo... Esas preguntas. Y después mis compañeros (ya sabes, Arishima y el resto) tienen que recordarme en todo momento que estamos jugando. Que, como el mejor defensa del equipo, debo de «dar ejemplo», y al final llego a odiar el juego de ese día.

»Sin embargo hoy ha sido diferente. Al principio, cuando me dijiste el otro día que vendrías, no me lo creí; no pareces alguien quien disfrute ver a gente sudorosa corriendo de un lado para otro. Pero, en el fondo, me saqué un gran peso de encima. De saber que alguien observaría de principio a fin. Debo de parecer un bicho raro, ¿cierto?

Takuto sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Si tú eres un bicho raro, entonces yo soy un extraterrestre —bromeó él.

—Sí, uno muy llorón y con unos mocos de lo más pegajosos.

Y los dos rieron a carcajadas.

Eso fue lo último que oyó Kirino Tsubaki antes de incorporarse y regresar al campo de fútbol, sonriente por fuera, hecha una magdalena por dentro.

* * *

Y entonces, para cuando se marchó a recoger a su niño mal herido acompañada de la madre de Takuto, lo vio.

Las dos coletas de Ranmaru.

Según sus otros compañeros, que se adelantaron para ver cómo estaba, todo era parte de una promesa, a pesar de que su hijo lo negó rotundamente. Al final, para bien o para mal, el hijo de la señora Shindou disipó cualquier rastro de duda con soltura; afirmó sin reparo alguno que el muchacho, días atrás, declaró que no se harían amigos. Todo lo contrario a la amistosa escena que ellos contemplaron tras entrar en la enfermería. Ranmaru le rogó a su madre que hiciera algo, pero Tsubaki le negó esa ayuda; debía de aprender a cumplir las promesas, y a no hacerlas si no era capaz de llevarlas a cabo. Además, y para qué ocultarlo, a ella tampoco le disgustaba su nuevo peinado... ni la idea de buscar algunos vestidos de cuando era pequeña por su casa.

En cualquier caso, de camino a su casa y con los ojos de medio vecindario fijos sobre ellos, ella musitó:

—Ran-chan, espero que me perdones, pero no creo que pueda prometerte permanecer desde el comienzo del partido. Aunque confío en que tu nuevo amigo, Takuto-kun, podrá hacerlo en mi lugar. Por eso...

Ella no completó la frase, mas lo dejó estar. Ranmaru se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Definitivamente, muchos desvaríos (?)

Además, y aunque quizás sea algo tarde, aprovecho para agradecer a algunas personas como Cassandra Piscis, Deichii, Hasumi Higashiyama, Nonrinu Ayu, Ruki Egoist, darkness-ciel, Andorea, Fresisui y Mizuki Ishiyama por reviews, favoritos y follows a la historia; cada vez que siento que no avanzo, empiezo a recordar y me motiva a intentarlo de nuevo, pese a que las ovejitas no me dejan en paz.

También, por supuesto, agradezco a las personas que se han decidido por leer tanto esta historia como la otra, ya sea por curiosidad o por saber qué locuras he escrito esta vez. Les doy las gracias a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad. Y como siempre digo, por amor al progreso acepto de todo, ya sean críticas, reviews, PMs... Lo que sea. Me hacen enormemente feliz.

Y aquí me despido mientras me decido si escribir la otra side story o proseguir con el capítulo 3.

By Kirino Sora


End file.
